


Vientos de Fódlan

by Yuzucchis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Bisexual Character, Doropetra, Edeleth, F/F, Fictober 2020, Lesbian Character, M/M, Marihilda, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, dimiclaude, fe3h - Freeform, ferdibert
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzucchis/pseuds/Yuzucchis
Summary: Una nueva profesora en prácticas llega a la Academia Privada Garreg Mach, lo cual no deja indiferente a nadie. Los herederos de las empresas más importantes del país buscarán la atención de Byleth, cada uno por sus intereses.Las relaciones entre los alumnos también se verán afectadas. Heridas que se creían cicatrizadas, problemas sin resolver, los sentimientos estarán a flor de piel.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Nubes Blancas

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 - Día 1: "¡No, vuelve!"
> 
> Este es mi proyecto para el Fictober 2020, ¡muchas gracias a todo el que se interese por la historia! Si te ha gustado, me haría muy feliz recibir tu kudo y/o comentario al final del capítulo para saberlo.

“No, ser el líder del equipo de voleibol no te da vía libre para saltarte la clase de política”, rechistó la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Edelgard.

“Vamos, pero si siempre explica lo mismo. Al final termina hablando sobre su época de joven, que tuvo que ser hace 800 años,” dijo en broma Claude, buscando las miradas cómplices de sus compañeros que le siguiesen el juego.

“Claude, no te pases. Alois es un buen hombre, siempre nos da pistas sobre cómo serán sus exámenes”, intervino también Dimitri Blaiddyd, que estaba sentado a dos mesas del chico moreno, no vio acertado el comportamiento pasota de su compañero.

“Dimitri, eres su ojito derecho, no tienes derecho a defenderle”.

“En absoluto, solo soy responsable y eso él lo valora, si hicieras lo mismo…”

“Bah, eso no va conmigo”.

Antes de que Edelgard pidiese orden y Dimitri le volviese a recriminar, el mencionado profesor de política Alois Rangeld entró en el aula. Los alumnos de último curso de la Academia Privada Garreg Mach tomaron asiento a toda prisa, percibiendo a continuación que ese día no iba solo. Una joven de cabello azulado no mucho mayor que los allí presentes le seguía en silencio hasta la mesa del maestro.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, entre los comentarios se apreciaba la belleza de la desconocida, otros preguntaban si era una nueva alumna, aunque no llevaba el uniforme. Un par de palmadas de Alois volvieron a hacer el silencio.

“Veo que tenéis mucho interés, así que haré rápido las presentaciones. Esta es Byleth Eisner, estudiante de segundo año de ciencias del deporte e hija del que era vuestro profesor de educación física hasta el año pasado, Jeralt Eisner”, de nuevo el ruido en clase ante la noticia interrumpió al profesor, que tuvo que aclarar su garganta para llamar la atención de todos, “Ella va a ser vuestra profesora en prácticas de la misma asignatura que dio su padre durante los próximos tres meses, tan solo vino a presentarse a vosotros antes de vuestra clase de mañana”.

Tras eso, Byleth asintió con una suave sonrisa.

“Es un gusto conoceros, espero que cuidéis de mí durante el tiempo que sea vuestra profesora, lo haré lo mejor posible para ser tan buena como Jeralt”.

“TRANQUILA, YA LO ERES”, gritó Claude, emocionado por esta cara nueva en la academia estaba interesado en saber más.

“Señor von Riegan, no creo que esta sea la imagen que desea que nuestra nueva profesora tenga de usted”.

Mientras unos se contagiaban del entusiasmo del estudiante, otras se mantuvieron en silencio, notando cómo el corazón latía con fuerza sin entender bien el motivo. Petra notó esto en Edelgard, a la cual dio un suave codazo preocupada por ella.

“Estoy bien, debe ser una bajada de tensión repentina, me ocurre a veces”.

Pero sabía que no era esa la razón, pues sus ojos no podían apartar la vista de Byleth desde el momento que entró por la puerta del aula. Su aura tranquila y a la vez transparente llamó su atención, y buscaría la forma de hablar con ella para saber si su intuición había acertado.

Dimitri, por su parte, tan solo escribió una nota a su compañero Dedue, sentado a su lado.

_Dice que su padre es Jeralt, ¿por qué no estudió ella aquí? ¿No te parece interesante? Quiero saber más._

“Bien, Byleth, ya puedes marcharte a tu despacho, está en la tercera planta como Rhea te ha comentado, espero que estés cómoda durante tu tiempo con nosotros”, quiso despedir así Alois para iniciar su clase. La joven volvió asentir antes de despedirte de los alumnos con un rápido gesto con la mano y salir, lo cual aprovechó de nuevo Claude von Riegan para hacer otra de sus intervenciones.

“Recordad lo que os digo, el día que se marche todos estaremos llorando y suplicando _no, ¡vuelve!_ , no le cojáis demasiado cariño, aunque eso será complicado”.

Por desgracia, el aviso llegaba tarde.


	2. Brisa de Cambio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth tendrá ayuda en su primera clase en la Academia Privada Garreg Mach. Edelgard von Hresvelg, como representante de la clase, se encargará de mostrar al resto los ejercicios señalados. Lo que Edelgard no esperaba era notar de nuevo esa sensación tan nueva para ella al estar cerca de su profesora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Día 2: "Esta fue la parte fácil."
> 
> Este es mi proyecto para el Fictober 2020, ¡muchas gracias a todo el que se interese por la historia! Si te ha gustado, me haría muy feliz recibir tu kudo y/o comentario al final del capítulo para saberlo.

Para su primera clase, Byleth había anotado todo lo que su padre enseñaba a sus alumnos. Siendo aún una estudiante universitaria, no era maestra de pleno derecho, por lo que sabía bien que debía ser correcta. Si había conseguido hacer las prácticas, fue gracias a la influencia de Jeralt y su trato cordial con la directora Rhea. No podía hacer nada fuera de las normas o no solo sería expulsada, sino que también suspendería en la universidad.

Estaba tan concentrada en su labor, que llegó una hora antes a la clase con el grupo A del último año de la academia. El gimnasio era mucho más grande de lo que recordaba, y estaba equipado con todo lo último, ahí comprendió por qué se esforzaban tanto en recordar que era un centro privado.

“¡Buenos días, profesora! También ha venido antes de la hora.”

Un chico de cabello celeste había llegado antes que ella, se encontraba en las anillas cual profesional de la gimnasia artística.

“Buenos días.” Se limitó a decir Byleth, sorprendida por la agilidad de joven.

“Oye, no digas a nadie que me has visto, Jeralt me regañaba siempre que me pillaba, pero en algún lugar tendré que ejercitarme, ¿no? Ah, soy Caspar.”

Acto seguido, el alumno se soltó de las anillas en el aire, dando varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer sobre sus pies. Su propia acción le hizo comenzar a reír orgulloso de haber podido mostrar a su profesora de lo que es capaz. Los aplausos de Byleth aumentó más la satisfacción de Caspar por su hazaña.

Poco después, los estudiantes llegaron al gimnasio. De nuevo se escuchaban comentario por lo bajo sobre la recién llegada profesora que, más que nerviosa, estaba feliz por haber tomado el lugar de su padre. Antes de comenzar, la representante de la clase se adelantó para presentarse formalmente. El encuentro del día anterior había provocado un gran interés en la chica de ojos violetas, por lo que haría uso de su cargo para ofrecer su ayuda a la maestra.

“Profesora, ayer no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con usted. Soy Edelgard von Hresvelg, presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y representante de la clase A. Puede acudir a mí si tuviese algún problema o duda… Estaré encantada de… De ayudar.” Hasta que no estuvo tan cerca de ella, Edelgard no fue consciente de la belleza de ésta, lo cual hizo que, lo que pretendía ser un saludo formal, quedase a medio camino.

“También puede contar con mi ayuda. Soy Hubert von Vestra, vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil.” El chico de cabello azabache salió en ayuda de su amiga, que había estado todo el tiempo tras ella, conociendo bien que esa reacción no había sido algo normal.

“Os lo agradezco mucho a los dos, creo necesitaré unos días para adaptarme.”

A lejos se escuchó la risa de Dorothea, captando mejor que el propio Hubert qué había llevado a Edelgard a estar tan nerviosa. La información que Petra le dio solo confirmaba lo evidente.

“Por lo pronto, chicos,” anunció la maestra con tono elevado para todos, “realizaremos unos estiramientos. Es lo más importante si queréis hacer deporte, y no lo valoráis. Tomad una colchoneta cada uno, y necesitaré un voluntario conmigo.”

“¡Edie, enséñale lo buena que es nuestra representante!”

“¿QUÉ?” Sobresaltada por el comentario de Dorothea, pensó detenidamente, no podía perder las formas, “Quiero decir, creo que no sería justo para el resto, es cierto que soy la representante, pero eso no significa que…”

“No se lo hagas más complicado a la maestra Eisner, Eddie, será mejor que nos enseñe a estirar con alguien que ya conoce un poco.”

Petra asintió apoyando la decisión, era una cómplice en este complot.

Aceptando su función, se situó junto a Byleth, preparada para hacer lo que ésta le pidiese y así imitarlo el resto. Como capitana de uno de los equipos deportivos, estaba en forma, pero no podía compararse a los musculosos brazos de su profesora que ahora podía ver de cerca.

“Primero moveremos la cabeza sin ser bruscos, así.” Indicó tomando del mentón a Edelgard con una mano y situando la otras en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. De este modo, hizo suaves movimientos a izquierda y derecha, también hacia arriba y hacia abajo. “Esto es más importante de lo que parece.”

El corazón de la estudiante de ejemplo volvió a latir con fuerza, suplicando que no se notaran sus nervios ni tampoco ni tampoco los latidos. El resto de sus compañeros, la mayoría le siguieron sin percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

“Bien, _esta fue la parte fácil_. Ahora haced parejas y que uno se siente sobre la colchoneta”. Byleth curvó sus labios para sonreír a Edelgard, la cual apartó la mirada notando el rubor en sus mejillas antes de tomar asiento tal y como le pidió.

“¿De esta forma está bien?”

“Casi, Edelgard. Estira las piernas y los brazos. Ahora solo tienes que acercarte así…” Durante la explicación, la profesora se puso de rodillas tras la chica, colocando sus manos en la espalda de ésta para empujar suavemente y así mostrarle cómo se hacía. El contacto hizo estremecerse a la estudiante, notando al instante el sonrojo en su rostro.

La clase se hizo eterna y a la vez corta. Eran muchas las emociones que von Hresvelg debía analizar y comprender. No era miedo, ni vergüenza por conocer a alguien nuevo. Su única duda era si, durante todo el tiempo que la hija de Jeralt permaneciese allí, siempre sería así.

“Gracias por ayudarme hoy, la clase ha ido bien por tu colaboración.”

“Soy yo la que debo agradecerle por ser tan paciente, profesora, me ha servido de mucho.”

“Me alegra oír eso. Contaré contigo en otra ocasión si no es mucha molestia, ¡hasta mañana!” Se despidió de la albina antes de volver a su despacho. 

Antes de salir también del gimnasio, Edelgard decidió refrescarse la cara y tomar aire en la puerta del gimnasio, sin nadie cerca que le hiciese preguntas que ni siquiera sabría responder.

“¿Qué me pasa…?”


	3. Canción de Primavera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea escondía para el mundo su pasión por cantar. Todos los días, a última hora de la tarde, practica donde nadie puede verle ni escucharle. Es un momento en el que reflexiona sobre la jornada y conecta con sus emociones.
> 
> Pero su secreto será destapado cuando su compañera de clase Petra la encuentre por casualidad, ¿será el desencadenante de una complicidad solo de ellas dos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Día 3: "¿Tú hiciste esto?"
> 
> Este es mi proyecto para el Fictober 2020, ¡muchas gracias a todo el que se interese por la historia! Si te ha gustado, me haría muy feliz recibir tu kudo y/o comentario al final del capítulo para saberlo.

La azotea del edificio de artes siempre estaba vacía. En un lugar de estudio que destacaba por su inmejorable enseñanza económica y empresarial, disciplinas como la danza, la música y las artes plásticas no tenían cavidad allí.

Dorothea se preguntaba a menudo qué hacía allí, si había hecho bien aceptando esa beca de estudios en Garreg Mach, por mucho que sus intenciones fuesen aspirar a una vida en la que el dinero no fuese un problema y, quién sabe, encontrar el amor. Aunque la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase eran agradables con ella, incluso sin ser de una familia rica como ellos, a veces se sentía fuera de lugar, se perdía en ese juego estratégico. Al mantenerse en un segundo plano, era la espectadora de muchas situaciones que se daban a diario, la última la protagonizada por su querida Edelgard von Hresvelg y la nueva profesora de educación física, Byleth Eisner. Su desarrollado instinto por el romance se había activado al instante cuando vio las reacciones de Edelgard durante la clase de primera hora.

Después de clase, cuando todos acudían a sus respectivos clubes deportivos para seguir demostrando el liderazgo de los capitanes y el potencial del resto del equipo para acumular victorias, ella se aislaba en aquel lugar apartado para hacer lo que más le gustaba en el mundo: cantar.

Nunca había mostrado su don en público, pues no creía que fuese para tanto, sin embargo, cada día ensayaba a solas canciones de ópera y otros estilos que le ayudasen a llegar a notas más agudas, todo esto con su mano en pecho, introduciéndose en el papel de una operista famosa. Aquel momento del día le traía paz, esa paz que tanto necesitaba.

Aproximadamente una hora fue la sesión de canto del día, Dorothea estaba satisfecha con su ensayo, y estaba dispuesta a coger sus pertenencias y volver al dormitorio que tenía asignado. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al girar su cuerpo y encontrarse a Petra Macneary en la puerta, cruzada de brazos y con la mirada fija en ella.

“Oh, Petra, no sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado observando? Espero que no mucho.”

“ _¿Tú hiciste esto?_ ”

“¿Qué quieres decir?” Dorothea era consciente de las dificultades de Petra con el idioma, al ser una estudiante extranjera, aún no dominaba el lenguaje con fluidez. “¿Te refieres a cantar?”

“Sí, eso. Creo que nunca escuché cantar tan bonito.”

Dorothea elevó las cejas sorprendida, por un lado, porque su secreto ya no lo era, lo segundo porque su canto había gustado a la chica que ahora sería su cómplice si era posible.

“Bueno… No es nada del otro mundo, solo pasaba el rato así. Pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, Petra.” En ese instante recordó que, si estaba allí no pudo ser por escucharla, sino que le buscaba para algo más.

“Por cierto, ¿me buscabas para algo?”

“Ah, sí, había olvidado.” Se apresuró a decir la joven de cabello trenzado. “Quería hablarte de Edelgard. Después de lo que conté a ti que pasó en clase de política, hoy la vi igual de rara. ¿Crees que estará bien?”

“Con que era eso…” A Dorothea se le escapó una suave risa. Su compañera era muy inocente, también tenía buenos sentimientos al preocuparse tanto por otra persona. “Estará bien, solo tiene la enfermedad que llaman amor”.

“¿¡Enfermedad!? ¿Pero le va a pasar algo?” Petra se asustó al escuchar aquello, pensando que era un tipo de virus que desconocía o recibía otro nombre en es país que no era el suyo.

“Ya le está pasando, querida. Pero no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas y... Arrasa con todo, en el buen sentido.” Ese era su tema favorito, también era uno de los que más miedo le daba, por eso decidió sentarse en el suelo, pegando su espalda al muro que limitaba la azotea.

Petra hizo lo mismo, colocándose a su lado. La curiosidad por saber qué le pasaba a la tan inamovible heredera von Hresvelg le hizo quedarse. Además, se sentía muy cómoda cuando hablaba con Dorothea Arnault. La luz del ocaso iluminaba el lugar en que ambas compartían espacio a solas. Por un rato quedaron en silencio, sin ser nada incómodo, cada una pensaban en vivencias que había reaparecido tras la conversación anterior.

“Edie es afortunada de amar. Su relación con Hilda estaba destinada al fracaso, y así fue. Pero ahora, quién sabe qué pasará… Nunca la había visto así.”

Petra observaba el perfil de Dorothea. Su tono tranquilo hablando de los amores de Edelgard le hacían pensar que ella también deseaba algo parecido.

“También tendrás a alguien pronto, es muy fácil enamorarse de ti.”

“¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?” De nuevo, Petra le había hecho sorprenderse, esta vez notó calor en sus mejillas, lo que indicaba que se había sonrojado. “No lo creo, aquí solo buscan el dinero, hacer buenos negocios mirando el apellido o el nombre de la empresa. No tengo nada de eso, así que no intereso.”

“No estoy de acuerdo. Mi padre me enseña a no estar por dinero con alguien. Es el dueño de la mayor empresa de mi país, pero desde la fusión con el Grupo Adrestia, ha perdido mucho poder. Y sé por él que antes de los negocios, valora la familia. Cuando el dinero se va, tienes a tu familia…”

“Petra…” Escuchar de alguien como ella, que lo tenía todo en la vida, pensar así, le dio esperanza. “Aquel que esté contigo será muy afortunado, le envidio.”

Petra no supo leer entre líneas, aunque escuchar a su amiga aceptando su forma de pensar le hizo sentir bien, feliz. Deseaba estar más tiempo con ella, hasta después del anochecer y más si le era posible. Estaba convencida de que, aunque sus mundos fuesen diferentes, estar juntas en Garreg Mach seguro que tenía que ver un poco con el destino.

"Déjame escuchar la próxima vez que cantes, guardaré el secreto."


	4. Tempestad de Estaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda no ve con buenos ojos los avances de Edelgard con su profesora Byleth. El odio a su exnovia no le deja progresar, desahogándose todo lo posible con su amigo de la infancia, Claude. En este el que le recuerda que ella ahora tiene a alguien a quien querer, Marianne, su novia.
> 
> Hilda reflexionará sobre los últimos y turbulentos meses en los que el amor y el rencor se enredan cual telaraña. Marianne, sin saberlo, será la que traiga calma al corazón roto de su pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Día 4: "Eso no te detuvo antes."
> 
> Este es mi proyecto para el Fictober 2020, ¡muchas gracias a todo el que se interese por la historia! Si te ha gustado, me haría muy feliz recibir tu kudo y/o comentario al final del capítulo para saberlo.

La semana pasó rápido, para cuando Byleth se quiso dar cuenta ya era viernes, todo había ido bien, y sus estudiantes habían sido amables con ella en todo momento, también los profesores e incluso la directora.

Pero sin duda, quien mejor acogida le había dado era Edelgard von Hresvelg, la estudiante de último año y representante de su clase. Apenas era dos años mayor que ella, pero sus conversaciones siempre eran formales, aunque con tono cercano. Siempre acudía a Edelgard cuando tenía una duda sobre la forma de impartir las clases habitualmente en la academia, otras era la propia alumna la que se adelantaba a explicarle. También durante la media hora de descanso de cada día, como la de ese viernes en el que la chica albina se acercó al banco a la sombra en el que Byleth estaba vigilando.

“Buenos días, profesora, ¿cómo ha pasado la semana?” Una pregunta casual fue lo único que se le ocurrió para comenzar a hablar. Además, se atrevió a tomar asiento al lado de la universitaria.

“¡Hola! Estuve bien, me sentí muy cómoda gracias a todos vosotros, no sé cómo agradecéroslo” Byleth estaba conforme con la compañía de Edelgard, así se lo hizo saber echando su cuerpo hacia atrás para recostarse sobre la pared que tenían justo detrás, más relajada. “Y llámame Byleth, por favor. Aún no soy maestra oficial de todos modos, y no soy tan mayor para ser llamada de usted… ¿Son las normas aquí?”

“¿De verdad puedo dirigirme así a ust…? ¿A ti? Se nos ha enseñado a guardar respeto a nuestros profesores, y sigues siendo mi maestra, creí que era lo más adecuado.” Ésta se avergonzó por su trato privilegiado con Byleth, lo cual también le emocionaba al ser la única, eso significaba que le tenía… ¿Simpatía? ¿Aprecio? Ahora solo quería seguir avanzando en su investigación sobre qué estaba sintiendo.

Sin embargo, en ese espacio no estaban solo ellas dos. Cientos de estudiantes corrían de un lado a otros jugando a sus deportes favoritos a otro o paseaban en grupos. No era el caso de Hilda Valentine Goneril y Claude von Riegan, que descansaban en una zona con mesas a unos metros de Edelgard y Byleth.

“Es que le odio, ¿por qué tiene que estar siempre pegada a la profesora? Debería saber cuál es su lugar.”

“¿Su lugar es en tus brazos? Te noto un poco celosa.” Quiso chinchar Claude a su amiga.

“¿QUÉ? En absoluto, no seas idiota, me da igual lo que le pase, ya no me interesa.” Hilda apoyó la cabeza sobre su propia mano, mirando hacia otro lado con desprecio.

Su relación con la heredera del Grupo Adrestia solo había durado los tres meses de invierno, eran pocos los conocedores de aquello por la discreción que habían mantenido. 

Intensa pero tormentosa, así podría definirse, terminaron en una de sus discusiones sobre ideales empresariales y valores. Eran muy distintas, el tiempo solo dio la razón a lo que Claude ya sabía de antemano. Aunque Hilda aún parecía no haberlo aceptado.

“Sigues observando lo que hace. Si es feliz pasando el rato con la maestra, bien por ella. No es como si se fueran a casar o algo. Además… ¿No tienes ya a tu querida Marianne?”

“Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Pero si tanto le gusta la profesora no debería ir con ese gesto de superioridad por todas partes o le va a rechazar.”

“ _Eso no te detuvo antes_ , Hilda, era lo que más te gustaba de ella.” Ver la cara roja de enfado de la de cabello rosado hizo reír a carcajadas al chico de tez oscura antes de llevarse un manotazo en el hombro. “Lo pillo, lo pillo. ¡Pero sabes que tengo razón!”

“Buenos días, Hilda. Buenos días, Claude.” Marianne von Edmund, la actual novia de la malhumorada Goneril, apareció en el mejor momento para desviar la conversación, aunque notó que algo no iba bien al sentarse junto a ellos.

“¡Hola, Marianne! Atiende a tu novia, está con un humor horrible hoy, yo que tú no me acercaría demasiado. Me iré para estéis solas.” Se apresuró a decir el chico, acercándose al oído de su amiga de la infancia para decirle un último mensaje. “Que Marianne no sepa de tus cuentas pendientes con Edelgard o se deprimirá.”

Hilda resopló indignada, no quería admitir que Claude tenía razón. Además, su pareja estaba ahora a su lado, tenía que disimular.

“¿Te encuentras bien, Hilda? ¿Quieres desahogarte?” Por su parte, la huérfana heredera Edmund se preocupó por ella, buscaba la forma de ayudarla sin molestarla.

“No, no es nada, es otra de las bromas de Claude, no sabe dónde está el límite.”

“Comprendo…” Pasaron unos segundos hasta que encontró las palabras más sinceras para decir, no era buena hablando, tampoco animando. “Realmente no sé qué decir para que estés mejor, pero siempre estaré para ti si necesitas desahogarte.”

La joven de ceño fruncido relajó en gesto tras escucharla. Marianne no lo sabía, pero iniciar su relación de pareja había sido un parche para intentar dar celos a Edelgard y a la vez olvidarla. Sus intenciones no habían sido buenas en absoluto, llevada por la envidia y arrastrando a alguien de personalidad pasiva que aceptó con timidez su proposición. Pero el tiempo que pasaban juntas, le dejaba ver los buenos sentimientos de su novia, sintiendo a su vez gran culpa por manipularla por algo que ya estaba perdido.

“Gracias, Marianne. Te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes así, ¿te lo había dicho antes?” Su halago fue sincero, incluso también le devolvió la sonrisa ahora fijando sus ojos rosas sobre ella. “Creo que me enfadaré más a menudo si puedo verte así.”

“¡No, por favor! No me gusta verte de esa manera.”

Hilda al fin rio. Esos pocos minutos con su chica habían sido suficientes para olvidar sus pensamientos maquiavélicos, lo que le hizo llegar a la conclusión más simple: deseaba estar con Marianne. Aunque su rencor por Edelgard von Hresvelg seguiría latente, posiblemente la cura perfecta sería tener a la mejor novia que pudo imaginar a su lado. Por esta casualidad del destino, igual si tenía algo por lo que estar agradecida a su ex. La primavera ahora tenía otra razón que fuese su estación favorita.


	5. Consejo en la Tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert y Edelgard mezclan el trabajo con los problemas de la chica para dar un nombre y una respuesta a todo esto que está sintiendo. Lejos de abandonarla, Hubert intenta aconsejarla haciéndole saber lo bueno y lo malo que traería tomar una decisión u otra. Sin embargo, son interrumpidos por Ferdinand, dejando Edelgard a solas los dos jóvenes estudiantes que, además de compartir clase en la academia, comparten otro tipo de relación que se está forjando con cariño y cuidado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Día 5: "Inaceptable, inténtalo de nuevo."
> 
> Este es mi proyecto para el Fictober 2020, ¡muchas gracias a todo el que se interese por la historia! Si te ha gustado, me haría muy feliz recibir tu kudo y/o comentario al final del capítulo para saberlo.

Edelgard no había levantado la vista de la taza de café durante diez minutos. Su mirada perdida en la bebida era la representación más clara sobre lo confusa que se encontraba desde hace una semana.

“Es algo que solucionarás poco a poco, no debes martirizarte por no tener la respuesta.”

“Lo sé, Hubert, pero es extraño en muchos sentidos.”

Presidenta y vicepresidente se encontraban solos en la sala asignada para el Consejo Estudiantil, en el edificio central. Ese día sin club había sido aprovechado para el papeleo y una reunión que diese respuesta a las quejas y dudas de algunos estudiantes. La eficiencia de los dos les hizo acabar en apenas una hora, dejando el resto del tiempo para hablar sobre temas más mundanos que les afectaban directamente: incluido hablar de Byleth Eisner.

“Entiendo tus dudas, y veo correcto que tengas un tiempo para reflexionar.” Además de ser el segundo al mando, también era el consejero y amigo de la joven von Hresvelg. Después de tantos años juntos, se habían ganado la confianza del otro.

“A veces no sé qué debería hacer… ¿Acercarme? ¿Ignorar todo esto? ¿Lanzarme a la piscina?” La chica se tapó el rostro con las manos, soltando un suspiro cargado de cansancio. Seguidamente, se pasó la mano por el pelo para apartar los mechones que caían por su frente. Retomó entonces la compostura. “Ni siquiera tengo asegurado por su parte que esté sintiendo lo mismo. Hablamos antes y después de las clases, le saludo cuando le veo en los pasillos, se acerca a consultarme dudas o mantenemos conversaciones breves en los descansos de mitad de mañana. Puede ser algo inocente y normal para ella lo que para mí significa algo más...”

“No he visto a la profesora tratar a otro como te ha tratado a ti durante esta semana, te lo aseguro. De todos modos, permíteme ser la voz de la razón, pero si llegase a ocurrir algo más… Es una simple maestra, ¿aceptaría tu padre algo así? Sigues siendo la heredera de los von Hresvelg, a lo mejor no está bien visto o sería visto como un escándalo que se te relaciones con alguien tan bajo.” Hubert tomó un sorbo a su café solo, el amargor le apasionaba.

“Lo sé, pero ser la heredera de la fortuna y todos los negocios solo significa que cuando yo tome el cargo de presidente de mi padre, nadie estará por encima de mí para decirme qué es correcto y qué no.”

“Planeas bien… Solo necesitas tener paciencia. Como tu futuro CEO, te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas.” Hubert, hijo del director ejecutivo de la empresa principal de la familia de Edelgard, había pasado su infancia con ella. La fidelidad de su padre se había traspasado a su sucesor y, el puesto que dejase éste, llevaba su nombre con mucho orgullo y mérito.

“No des un paso en falso, pero tampoco dejes de hacer algo por miedo. Tu apellido tiene mucho poder, y la persona que lo lleva aún más, y esa eres tú.”

Unos toques a la puerta cortaron la conversación. La cabellera anaranjada que asomó no era otra que la de Ferdinand von Aegir, otro de los futuros altos cargos al lado de Edelgard, se dejó caer al lado de Hubert dando por hecho el permiso a entrar de los ya allí presentes.

“Por vuestras caras diría que estabais hablando de algo bueno, ¿otra vez rememorando la el pasado? También quiero participar.” Extrovertido y atrevido, quiso hacerse hueco.  
Por su parte, la presidenta volvió a suspirar, mientras que el vicepresidente dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a Ferdinand.

“Oh, Hubert, no me mires así o me partirás el corazón. También quiero compartir vuestros secretos, igual que nosotros dos tenemos los nuestros…” Dejó entrever a modo de indirecta antes de guiñar el ojo.

“Vale, creo que me marcho, os dejaré solos.”

La de ojos violetas sabía qué tipo de relación había entre ellos, aunque Hubert había sido igual de discreto que ella en su efímera relación de pareja con Hilda meses atrás.

“Edelgard, no tienes que irte, también disfruto de tu compañía, aunque no de esa manera.”

“No importa, tengo que buscar a Claude y Dimitri de todos modos para avisarles de la reunión de delegados, hay que planear la graduación.”

Salió sin más despedidas, rumbo a los respectivos clubes de los estudiantes de élite de las otras dos clases. Ver en su cara a dos enamorados solo le removía más los sentimientos, así que les cedería la privacidad que la pareja necesitaba.

“Ojalá me saliera todo igual de bien…” Se le pudo escuchar decir por el pasillo, sin saber qué nueva sorpresa le esperaba.

Pero para los que habían quedado en la sala, se hizo el silencio gracias al beso que Ferdinand dio a Hubert sin esperar a que la puerta se terminara de cerrar. Arrodillándose en el sofá de dos plazas para alcanzar los labios de su amante que, pese a su frialdad aparente, había correspondido una vez comprobó que nadie podría verlos ya.

“Últimamente estás muy ocupado, echaba de menos estar así contigo, seguro que tú a mí también.”

“Mentiría si lo negase, supongo.”

“¿Supones? Sé sincero por una vez, me echabas de menos.” Índice en la mejilla del de cabello azabache, presionó esperando unas palabras cariñosas.

“Vale, sí. Pero no podía dejar a Edelgard sola. La graduación, todo esto de la profesora, la petición de su padre de que le suceda lo antes posible…” von Vestra hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos al chico, que le escuchaba atento. “Todo esto le está superando, y sé que no lo dice porque cree que puede con ello.”

“Eh, no te preocupes tanto. Nos tiene a nosotros, no va a derrumbarse, estaremos para ayudarla en todo lo posible. Pero tiene que aprender a pedir que le echen una mano.”

De nuevo otro beso para calmar los pensamientos del joven de ojos tristes con instinto de hermano mayor. Su amiga siempre había sido frágil, tenía miedo de verla de nuevo en lo peor ahora que iba a entrar en el mundo de los negocios que dominaban los adultos. Para su suerte, por el camino apareció Ferdinand y, con gracia supo atrapar su corazón.

“Todo va a ir bien, ¡nunca incumplo mi palabra! Ahora solo tienes que relajarte. Ven…”

Hubert acercó la mano a la mejilla ajena. Dejar silencios entre miradas y besos era algo que le gustaba más de lo que admitía. Pero también le gustaba que le besasen con la ternura que no tuvo en la vida y ahora estaba aprendiendo. Quería aferrarse a este amor, y también que su querida amiga descubriese también lo feliz que se podía ser así. Su deber y su capricho luchaban por dominar las decisiones, y así lo reflejaba subiendo la intensidad de su último beso que Ferdinand no se esperaba.

"¿Te ha gustado, o es el café que saboreo en tus labios el que ha aumentado tu adrenalina?"

" _Inaceptable, inténtalo de nuevo._ "

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de dar paso a incontables besos.


	6. Juego de Estrategia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard encuentra a Byleth jugando a escalar la pared en el gimnasio durante la tarde y decide unírsele impulsada por las anteriores palabras de ánimo de Hubert. No quería arrepentirse de nada después.
> 
> En ese mismo lugar, Dimitri y Claude casualmente se ven atrapados al ver allí a las chicas, decidiendo quedarse a espiar tras su encuentro íntimo en los baños de hombres. Si eran descubiertos, era posible que sospecharan. Si se quedaban a observar, podrían usar la información a su favor cuando fuese necesario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Día 6: "Eso fue impresionante."
> 
> Este es mi proyecto para el Fictober 2020, ¡muchas gracias a todo el que se interese por la historia! Si te ha gustado, me haría muy feliz recibir tu kudo y/o comentario al final del capítulo para saberlo.

Para encontrar a Claude y Dimitri, había que acudir a la zona de pistas. Garreg Mach contaba con numerosas zonas dedicadas a un deporte concreto y popular entre la juventud, tales como rugby, fútbol, baloncesto o tenis. También contaba con otros clubes deportivos menos destacados, y es que las aficiones de los miembros de la academia eran muy diversas.

Para llegar al campo de fútbol, donde hoy se realizaba un entrenamiento, Edelgard debía pasar por el gimnasio. Fue entonces cuando se le pasó por la cabeza comprobar si Byleth aún estaba allí, aunque su jornada había terminado. Su deseo por verla de nuevo hoy y su miedo al rechazo, ambos pensamientos le atormentaban. Por suerte, la charla anterior con Hubert le dio el empujón que por sí misma posiblemente no habría tomado. Apretó el puño y se decidió a entrar.

Allí se encontraba Byleth, con un top negro que dejaba ver mejor su cuerpo tonificado, así como abdominales trabajados. Antes de regresar a casa, había querido entrenar en la pared de escalada, dejando una colchoneta de gran tamaño a sus pies por si caía.

Edelgard permaneció unos minutos observando la destreza de la profesora para subir más y más, casi llegando al techo. A la hora de hacer el descenso, fue la propia Byleth la que se percató de que no estaba sola.

“¡Hola! ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? Ni me había dado cuenta, perdón.”

En tono alegre por ver a la de cabello blanquecino, saltó desde lo alto de la escalada para caer en la colchoneta.

“Ah… Acabo de llegar, no pretendía interrumpirte. Pero la verdad es que… _Eso fue impresionante._ ” Dijo con total sinceridad, aún en la puerta, teniendo que elevar la voz.

“¡Escalar no es nada! ¿Te gustaría probar? Es válido si te da miedo.” La maestra se puso en pie de un salto, acercándose hacia la de menor estatura esperando su aceptación. Era algo divertido que rara vez se disfrutaba en los colegios, tenía pensado hacer una clase para que sus alumnos lo probaran sin peligro.

“Yo… Nunca lo había pensado, pero viéndote, seguro que me gusta. Escalar, quiero decir.” Hresvelg se vio en la obligación de aclarar sus palabras, tartamudeando por un instante. Seguidamente, se acercó hasta la zona habilitada para la práctica, siguiéndole de cerca Byleth. Levantando la mirada, le pareció que la cima estaba más alta que cuando observaba desde lejos.

“No te preocupes, te colocaré un arnés. Si te caes, también tienes esta colchoneta preparada para soportar tu peso, no te harás daño.” Como si le hubiese leído la mente, la más mayor se apresuró a tranquilizar a Edelgard, que, en otro acto de determinación, asintió aceptando el reto.

La maestra pasó el arnés por el delgado cuerpo de la estudiante, notando ésta cómo las manos de Byleth rozaban su cuerpo y provocaba un escalofrío como en la primera clase de educación física. Tenía miedo de que, si pasaban más tiempo así, escuchara lo rápido que latía su corazón por tenerle a tan corta distancia. Tragó saliva notando notado la respiración de Byleth tras su nuca. Estaba empezando a pensar en cosas que no debía.

“Dime si te aprieta demasiado.”

“Estoy bien.”

Aunque por fuera hubiese aprendido a mantener la calma en la mayoría de las situaciones, esta no era una de ellas. A pesar de eso, había aceptado escalar esa pared con ayuda y lo conseguiría para no decepcionarle.

Lo que ninguna sabía era que no estaban solas. Dos jóvenes que en un primer momento Edelgard se dispuso a buscar, se dedicaban a espiar lo que hacían en la primera planta del gimnasio. Cuando Claude y Dimitri fueron a los aseos para seguir con el juego de poder y caricias que comenzaron sin planearlo ninguno de los dos participantes. Dimitri sabía que el hijo del hombre más poderoso en la industria textil estaba jugando con él, y si se dejaba era por descargar la tensión que su nombre suponía. Pero fuera de su lugar de secretos, ambos seguían siendo los rivales de la heredera del petróleo.

“Sabía que algo había entre ellas.” Claude, siempre por delante del resto, sonreía al lado del rubio, que se pasaba la mano por los labios aún húmedos.

“Algo así es imposible para Edelgard, debe saberlo ya.”

“No estoy tan seguro, nuestra chica siempre se sale con la suya. Si quiere a la maestra, tendrá a la maestra.” Mano en el mentón, soltó una risotada. “Esto no le hará ninguna gracia a Hilda, pero de momento no estropeemos el romance.”

“Si nos ven aquí juntos, también pueden sospechar.”

“¡Eso lo hace más interesante!”

“Calla, nos van a pillar como sigas hablando tan alto.” Dimitri puso la palma de la mano en la boca ajena en un intento de silenciarlo, lo que consiguió fue notar su lengua rozarle piel.

“Arriesgarnos a que nos descubran lo hace más excitante.”

“Eres un maldito bastardo, Riegan.”

En medio de la discusión, Edelgard y Byleth continuaban con la clase personal de escalada. Con las manos en dos peldaños, buscaba dónde colocar los pies antes de alzarse hacia los siguientes.

“¡Bien, sigue así, ya te queda poco, Edel!” Le animaba la de cabello azulado.

Solo tenía dos opciones, llegar hasta el final y que su profesora estuviese orgullosa o caer y quedarse en la colchoneta con ella hasta la noche. Esforzarse en algo así le estaba reconfortando, y escucharla con tanto entusiasmo le hizo decidirse por cumplir sus expectativas. Con cuidado y pie derecho, avanzó dejando el suelo cada vez más abajo. No era demasiado difícil una vez que se le pillaba el truco, y la recompensa valía la pena.

Cuando tocó con la punta de los dedos el techo, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro, para caer desde tanta altitud sin pensárselo. Todo su peso cayó sobre la superficie blanda, estirando sus brazos cansados y recuperando el aire. La maestra se le unió, acostándose a su lado.

“¿Te has divertido?”

“Sí, profesora, no esperaba terminar así la tarde.”

También había sido divertido para Eisner, que lejos de esperar pasar un rato con tan buena compañía, había decidido entrenar su forma física.

“Saber que puedes venir al gimnasio siempre que quieras, estaré aquí si la directora me lo permite.”

“Mis labores de presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y capitana de un equipo, me hacen estar bastante ocupada, pero siempre tendré tiempo para venir a verte.” En esa declaración de intenciones, Byleth, asintió conforme. El tiempo que pasaban juntas le hacía sentirse menos sola en esa academia donde todos se conocían y tenían sus relaciones hechas. En poco más de una semana, le había cogido más cariño que al resto, aún indecisa sobre si sentir eso sería lo correcto como maestra.

“Siento que solo vayan a ser tres meses, me gustaría que me enseñaras más cosas.”

Una vez en su dormitorio, Edelgard vio clara la respuesta al recordar cómo se habían despedido. Aún podía notar el pecho de la profesora contra el suyo durante el primer abrazo que se dieron.

Escondió la cara en la almohada avergonzada. Estaba enamorada de Byleth Eisner, y era consciente de que el camino de incertidumbre que se presentaba ante ella a partir de ahora era más empinado que antes. Nada con lo que no pudiese lidiar.


	7. Cómplices y Confesión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea y Petra saben lo que le pasa a Edelgard y, si quieren que la historia avance en favor de la protagonista, tendrán que darle el empujón que necesita su malhumorada compañera. Entre las dos llevarán a cabo un plan para quedarse con ella a solas y le harán hablar siguiendo la intuición de Dorothea. ¿Funcionará?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Día 7: "Sí lo hice, ¿qué pasa con eso?"
> 
> Este es mi proyecto para el Fictober 2020, ¡muchas gracias a todo el que se interese por la historia! Si te ha gustado, me haría muy feliz recibir tu kudo y/o comentario al final del capítulo para saberlo.

Ser una espectadora de la función teatral que es la vida estudiantil era algo que se le daba bien a Dorothea, aunque cuando las cosas no iban como ella deseaba, era partícipe como un autor que reescribe su propia obra.

Desde hacía un par de semanas, Petra le acompañaba en sus ensayos de canto, luego charlaban sobre cosas cotidianas que hicieron que se conocieran mejor, pasando de compañeras de clase a amigas. Para la de cabello castaño era algo que ni se le pasó por la cabeza, encajar tanto con una persona dentro de esos muros. También tenían en común la simpatía por Edelgard, compartían un sexto sentido para captar que no era mala persona. Petra no le tenía rencor a pesar de que fue su familia la que adquirió la empresa de su padre en horas más bajas, sin oportunidad de recuperarse.

“No deberíamos entrometer, es posible que se enfade.”

“Si estuviera en su lugar, me gustaría desahogarme con alguien, el amor duele mucho, querida.”

“Tienes razón…” Terminó admitiendo la más inexperta en la materia, sentaba en su rincón de todas las tardes en la azotea.

“Si no la traemos, no lo dirá, nuestra princesa es así. ¿Te vienes a hacer una misión? Se suspende el ensayo de canto.” Alguno estaría completamente en contra, argumentando que todo debía transcurrir de forma natural. 

Petra dudó unos segundos sobre si aquello estaba bien o mal, si debía hacer algo más que preguntar a Edelgard si se encontraba bien o necesitaba una compañera en clase de política. Pero si algo estaba aprendiendo de Dorothea, era a tomar riesgos y confiar en sus compañeros de academia.

“¿Qué planeas hacer?”

“Ir directamente a por ella. Hoy debe tener práctica en el club, la atraparemos cuando vaya a entrar. ¡Vamos!” Tenía todo planeado, y con una cómplice, era un plan magistral. No podían perder más tiempo. Como algo impropio, echó a correr escaleras abajo, en dirección al edificio dedicado a deportes de interior en que se encontraba la amplia sala del club de esgrima.

Agitadas por la carrera, esperaron escondidas tras unos árboles a la chica de cabello blanco, como si de un secuestro se tratara. Sabiendo que siempre estaba acompañada por Hubert, había que distraerlo el suficiente tiempo para que la perdiera de vista. De eso se encargaría la convincente Petra, mientras que Dorothea aprovecharía para tomar a Edelgard y huir con alguna excusa improvisada.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, puntuales aparecieron los miembros del club en grupo para otro día más de práctica. La víctima iba en silencio, inmersa en sus pensamientos, al lado de su compañero Hubert von Vestra.

“Ahora.” Susurró la cantante amateur, saliendo de su escondite seguida de la otra chica para tomar cada una su lugar.

“Hola, Hubert, te estaba buscando. La verdad es…” Se había quedado en blanco, debía pensar algo rápido. “He decidido que sería buena idea unir yo al club de esgrima con vosotros, es importante tener nuevas relaciones.”

El de los fríos ojos ámbar asintió, estando de acuerdo con Petra.

“Hablaré con Edelgard para que tramite la inscripción, aunque es mitad de curso.”

La susodicha, a su lado, estaba ocupada con Dorothea, que había acudido al borde del llanto en una perfecta actuación de la que ella misma ya se sentía orgullosa. Apresurada, tomó las manos de la de menor estatura en un intento por ser más creíble.

“Edie, ¡es terrible! Bernadetta y yo estábamos subiendo las escaleras del edificio de artes cuando se ha tropezado y ha caído. Solo se ha torcido el tobillo, pero no puede moverse.” Su expresión afirmaba lo que de su boca salía. “Hay que llamar a su familia para que lo sepan.”

El deber de la presidenta y representante de la clase era resolver los problemas que bajo su alcance de responsabilidad ocurriesen, y este era sin duda una urgencia. La tímida y asustadiza Bernadetta debía estar llorando sola, tenía que hacer algo ya.

“De acuerdo, voy ya. Hubert, inicia la práctica, volveré lo antes posible.”

Había picado. Dorothea tenía el tiempo justo para escapar. Tomando de la mano a Hresvelg, comenzó la carrera hasta la zona indicada. El propósito era que se les uniese en la azotea y que hablase. Por la expresión en su rostro, no le había notado muy relajada, lo cual solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

Petra también concluyó su parte de la misión para alcanzar a su nueva amiga. Por su parte, Edelgard no sospechaba nada, confiando plenamente en la sinceridad de la que ahora tenida cogida su mano.

La realidad fue bien distinta al llegar a las escaleras del tercer piso.

“¿Dónde está Bernadetta? No podía… moverse.” Recuperando el aire después de correr tanto, reposó sobre una columna. El pecho le dolía, a pesar de no decirlo.

“Ah… Ha debido irse por su cuenta, seguro que no quería preocupar a nadie. ¿Verdad, Petra?”

“Sí, eso pienso.”

Había algo raro entre las dos, la líder del Consejo lo notó, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

“Era todo mentira, lo comunicaré a los profesores si buscabais una sanción.” Dispuesta a irse, les dio la espalda sin el suficiente tiempo para zafarse del abrazo por la espalda que la de pelo castaño le dio.

“Vale, admitimos todo, pero era importante. Porfa, ven con nosotras hasta el final de las escaleras, queremos hablar contigo.”

Sin poder responder, subió las escaleras de manera forzada, tirando de ella de un brazo cada una de las allí presentes.

“¿¡Qué queréis!? No me hagáis perder el tiempo.”

Desgraciadamente, no tuvo otra elección. Se vio en ese lugar solitario sin saber en realidad los motivos. Cruzada de brazos y con la espalda sobre la pared situada al lado de la puerta, dio un momento para que se explicasen antes de volver a sus asuntos.

“Sabemos lo que te pasa.” Dorothea fue directa al grano. Paseando por todo el lugar con las manos tras la espalda de manera despreocupada, ya sabía el gesto de su querida compañera sin verla.

“No sé de qué estás hablando.”

“Te has enamorado de la nueva profesora, Byleth.”

La afirmación cayó sobre ella como un jarro de agua fría. Si tardaba en contestar, solo estaría afirmándolo. Si lo negaba, podía no ser creída. Ni siquiera le había puesto nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo. Notó en su pecho una sensación pesada, le dificultaba respirar, y los latidos de su corazón volvieron a aumentar, lo cual lo empeoraba todo. Si seguía ocultando todo e ignorando lo que estaba pasando, caería en el abismo sin darse cuenta. Era peligroso avanzar. Debía responder ya, a sí misma y a las quienes tenía delante.

“ _Sí lo hice, ¿qué pasa con eso?_ ” Al fin lo admitía.

“Dorothea… Tenías razón.”

“Lo sabía. Oh, Edie, estoy feliz de que lo reconozcas, negarlo solo te iba a poner peor.” Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dejó ver, acercándose de nuevo hasta la de ojos violetas para abrazarla esta vez de frente. La otra parte no se resistió. “Respira hondo, estamos contigo. Solo queríamos ayudarte antes de que otros te pongan la zancadilla. Perdónanos por traerte así, no encontramos otra manera.”

Edelgard permaneció en silencio, respirando profundamente varias veces, escuchando las palabras de ánimo de alguien que no tenía las intenciones ni la malicia de un hijo de empresario. La otra chica no supo si unirse al abrazo, tan solo posó su diestra sobre la cabeza de ambas.

“Ve a por ello, Edie. Te cubriremos.”

“¿No me vais a preguntar nada?”

“Vendrás tú misma a contarnos, ahora sabes que te apoyamos.” Con esas palabras de confianza, Dorothea creyó que había dado el ánimo suficiente para pasar al segundo acto de la obra.

Aunque nadie pudo verlo, la albina sonrió. Era reconfortante encontrarse con personas desinteresadas, eran como un tesoro difícil de encontrar entre el ambiente en el que se había visto obligada a relacionarse. Al fin había dejado de huir y había reconocido que lo que sentía era nada más y nada menos que amor, algo tan extraño de explicar que muchas veces ni siquiera ella misma lo entendía ni controlaba. Pero tener valor y apoyo dejaron algo claro, iría a por todas, tan solo rezaba por no recibir lo único que le haría caer… El rechazo de Byleth Eisner.


	8. Luz del Ocaso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Edelgard quiere dejar atrás sus sentimientos de amor por Byleth, tiene claro que debe confesarse ante ella cuanto antes. Con esto presente, irá hasta el despacho de la maestra a última hora del viernes, así nadie podrá verlas ni escucharlas pase lo que pase. La negatividad de la chica pronto será percibida por Byleth, que tiene su respuesta decidida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Día 8: "No lo haré de nuevo."
> 
> Este es mi proyecto para el Fictober 2020, ¡muchas gracias a todo el que se interese por la historia! Si te ha gustado, me haría muy feliz recibir tu kudo y/o comentario al final del capítulo para saberlo.

Un día para reflexionar fue suficiente para Edelgard que, desde la encerrona de Dorothea y Petra, había admitido haberse enamorado de su profesora. El conflicto moral fue largo, apenas pudo dormir la primera noche. A pesar de que la diferencia de edad era de dos años o tres, seguía siendo su maestra, al menos durante sus prácticas en la academia. Si todo iba bien, sería algo que estaba mal a ojos de la sociedad.

Luego pensó en lo que habló con Hubert, también con las chicas durante la tarde. Relaciones prohibidas las hay en todas partes, y siguen a pesar de la negativa de todos, pues los dos implicados aceptaban todo eso por amor. ¿Ella estaba dispuesta a eso? Dos meses y medio escondiéndose, negando de nuevo cuando al fin se había liberado…

Algo sí que tenía claro, debía darle fin a esto. La presión en su pecho iba a más, no podía debilitarse de nuevo por un asunto así. Si era rechazada, seguiría con su vida de siempre y sus propósitos. Si por algún casual salía bien, debería plantear muchas cosas.

El mejor momento del día para hacer lo que se había planteado era a una hora del cierre de la academia al final de la semana, antes de que Byleth volviera a su casa. Por lo que tenía entendido, dedicaba ese tiempo para estar en su despacho, anotando lo realizado durante la semana para el informe que debía entregar a la universidad al final de su periodo de prácticas.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, todos había acudido ya a sus dormitorios quedaban practicando en los clubes. La docencia no se retomaría hasta el lunes siguiente, por lo que no había razones para estar en la zona. Los mensajes de Dorothea en su móvil se acumulaban dándole consejos que no leyó, y Hubert le había cubierto en sus funciones del Consejo de Estudiantes. Solo quedaba encontrar el despacho, tocar y entrar. Había ajustado su chaqueta negra varias veces asegurándose de que su presencia era impecable.

Al leer el nombre de su profesora en una placa, frenó en seco, percatándose entonces de lo agitada que estaba. No había pensado en cómo iba a decirlo, ni tampoco en sus posibles palabras antes posibles respuestas. Iba a soltarlo, no cargaría con ese peso más tiempo. Respiró hondo un par de veces, notó el aire pasar con sus pulmones hasta que no pudo más y lo soltó. Después, dio un par de toques a la puerta.

“¿Sí? Pasa, pasa.” Se escuchó su voz en el interior al instante.

Asomando la cabeza dentro de la sala, apreció a Byleth sentada frente un amplio escritorio y un portátil. Los colores cálidos del atardecer se filtraban por el ventanal que estaba tras la maestra, Edelgard la vio más guapa que ningún otro día, sus nervios se multiplicaron.

“¡Edelgard, eres tú! Me pillas terminando el informe de la universidad para esta semana…” Mano en el cuello, se estiró sobre su asiento sin pudor alguno.

“Oh, debe ser algo molesto resumir toda una semana en un informe, no sabría qué puntos destacar como importantes.” Quiso seguir la conversación, aún no estaba tan preparada como pensó.

“No demasiado, pero no soy buena redactando, así que me cuesta escribir las actividades que he hecho en estos días.” La universitaria se puso en pie para elevar los brazos y volver a estirarse. A continuación, con la mano en la cintura, se acercó hasta la joven albina. “Creo que a ti se te daría mejor.”

“Es posible, después de tantos informes escritos para la dirección del centro en nombre de la presidenta de los estudiantes, ya estoy acostumbrada al lenguaje formal.” No pudo aguantarle la mirada, por lo que optó por fijarla en el suelo blanco.

“¿Y has venido por algo oficial? Si hubieses venido antes, podríamos haber ido a escalar de nuevo.”

“Ah, no…”

Había llegado el momento de decirlo, tragó saliva buscando la manera. Tantos escritos no le había enseñado a enfrentarse a una situación así. Ni siquiera en su relación con Hilda tuvo algo parecido, una simple conversación entre el enfado y la sinceridad dio pie a salir con ella. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora no era igual? ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Byleth estaba arqueando una ceja, notaba que algo le pasaba, ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos.

“Edelg…?”

“Profesora, por favor, escúchame.” Elevó la voz más de lo calculado, apretando los puños. “Sé que posiblemente no entiendas esto, yo hasta hace unos días tampoco. Estoy segura de que verás esto como un malentendido, así que no pasa nada, después de decirlo me iré y volveré a ser como siempre, entenderé si no deseas volver a compartir espacio conmigo y empiezas a tratarme como una alumna cualquiera, aceptaré todo eso y…”

El abrazo de Byleth le paró. No había notado que había empezado a llorar a mitad de su monólogo, estaba tan concentrada en lo que decía que se enredó en sus peores pensamientos. Pero Eisner lo había visto claro, notó la ansiedad que acumulaba la chica y cómo eso que tenía que contarle le atormentaba. No soportaba ver sufrir a quienes apreciaba, y solo se le ocurrió rodear su delgado cuerpo para reconfortarla.

“Respira, no va a pasar nada, solo dime.” Dijo con la diestra en la cabeza ajena, acercándola a su cuerpo todo lo posible para que notara la calidez del abrazo.

Pero lejos de la intención de Byleth, la respiración de Edelgard era entrecortada. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que había hecho la profesora, y solo deseó que no terminara nunca. Se aferró a ella de igual forma, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de ella. Así sería más fácil, ninguna miraba a la otra, pero estaban más cerca que nunca.

“Me gustas, Byleth. Me he enamorado de ti… Lo siento mucho.”

El silencio se hizo protagonista, esperando una respuesta de la más mayor, que nunca había sido buena expresándose. Pero reflexionar sobre unos sentimientos hacia alguien que solo podía ser visto como una alumna, llevaba su tiempo. Disfrutaba siempre que estaba junto a Edelgard, era agradable, un poco tímida y bonita. Que hubiese desarrollado amor hacia alguien como ella, tan desaliñada y despreocupada, era algo que no había pensado. Sin embargo, si tuviera que dejar a un lado sus posiciones y se preguntara desde el fondo de su corazón lo que sentía, la contestación estaba clara.

“Lo siento, es mejor que olvides lo que dije. _No lo haré de nuevo_ , no quiero incomodarte.” Se adelantó a decir Hresvelg, sabiendo que había fracasado.

“También me gustas, Edelgard, pero nunca creí que esto pudiese pasar… Había ignorado este sentimiento.” Finalmente, se retiró unos centímetros buscando los ojos violetas, enrojecidos por el llanto. “Eh, no llores más, perdóname por haber tardado en responderte. También estoy un poco nerviosa.” Pasó el pulgar por la mejilla para retirar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo. Ahora que ambas conocían lo que sentían la una por la otra, le hizo sonreír despreocupadamente.

“¿Lo dices en serio? Quiero decir… Esto es…”

“Podríamos intentarlo si quieres, no lo dejemos aquí. ¿Qué te parece?”

“Va a ser complicado… ¿Estás segura? A lo mejor no…”

“¡Pero a lo mejor sí!” Quiso ser positiva.

La estudiante se ruborizó como otras muchas veces que estaba junto a Byleth. Podía tener razón, ella había aceptado y correspondido su amor, y estaba dispuesta a empezar una relación. Sería complicado, dudaba en lo que podría durar, en los obstáculos que enfrentarían. Lucharía si había confiado tanto en ella.

Por ahora solo había algo más que quería hacer. Lentamente, volvió a mirar a la chica antes de cerrar los ojos y posarse sobre la punta de sus pies. Sus manos se colocaron a ambos lados de la cara de Byleth, la cual aceptó volviendo a acercarse y pasar los brazos por la cintura de su pareja, terminando la conversación para fundirse en su primer beso con los últimos rallos de sol del día.


	9. Emboscada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri y Claude han decidido mover ficha, quieren saber de primera mano qué hay entre Edelgard y Byleth. La primera mantendrá sus labios sellados, por lo que Dimitri será el encargado de sonsacar a la profesora cualquier información que fuese posible para confirmar las sospechas de ambos. Todo está perfectamente desarrollado para que nadie interrumpa el plan, a no ser...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Día 9: "¿Has visto esto?"
> 
> Este es mi proyecto para el Fictober 2020, ¡muchas gracias a todo el que se interese por la historia! Si te ha gustado, me haría muy feliz recibir tu kudo y/o comentario al final del capítulo para saberlo.

Dimitri había sido arrastrado a la inmensa curiosidad de Claude una vez más. Era innegable que él mismo también deseaba conocer los secretos que trajo consigo la profesora en prácticas desde el primer día en el que pisó la academia. Ahora que también sabían que entre Byleth y Edelgard había un trato especial, todo hacía indicar a algo furtivo. La persuasión de Riegan le hizo recordar que fuera del lugar donde estudiaban, eran los hijos de las grandes fortunas de los negocios y que, como tal, debían entrar en el juego de estrategia que suponía el mundo que estaba preparado para ellos.

Para desgracia de Claude, su fama allí ya levantaba sospechas para asuntos de este tipo, así que su as en la manga fue su compañero y más que amigo. Era bien distinta la imagen que se tenía del rubio, así que no habría problema en abordar a la maestra en un momento donde estuviese sola para conversar sin malas intenciones.

Este plan también beneficiaba a Dimitri, por lo que aceptó.

Esperó al martes de la cuarta semana de Byleth para hacer su movimiento. Durante la media hora de descanso a media mañana, como ya esperaba, estuvo acompañada en todo momento de Edelgard von Hresvelg, que lejos de mantener su habitual gesto serio, solo sonreía a lo que la otra chica decía. No era normal, Edelgard había dejado de sonreír desde hacía años, lo sabía de primera mano.

Se había cerciorado de los horarios del club en el que la albina y su secuaz estaban inscritos, por lo que usó su influencia como capitán del equipo de fútbol para dejar un descanso justificando molesticas en uno de sus gemelos. Pero no había ido a descansar ni mucho menos, sino que esperó a su maestra de educación física justo en la puerta del gimnasio, siendo ya conocedor de sus prácticas durante la tarde, sola o en compañía.

“Profesora, buenas tardes.” Nada más verla de lejos, se apresuró a saludar, a sabiendas de que su encuentro no había sido en absoluto algo casual.

“Hola, Dimitri. Qué raro verte por aquí, ¿a quién buscas?” Sin sospechar en lo más mínimo se acercó hasta el estudiante de la clase B, a lo mejor podía ayudarle.

“Bueno estaba buscando a Sylvain, pensé que a lo mejor estaba entrenando en el gimnasio por su cuenta, incluso si no tenía permiso, pero me he equivocado.” Coartada perfecta, ahora era el momento para mantener la conversación. “¿Qué hay de usted? Las clases han terminado, ¿planea hacer algo de deporte aun así?”

Mano a la mejilla, sonrió orgullosa de que hubiese acertado.

“Así es, todas las tardes pasó el tiempo aquí hasta que vuelvo a mi despacho a hacer algún informe, después regreso a casa.”

Era sincera en sus palabras, Dimitri sabía que eso era verdad, él mismo lo había visto, aunque fuese por una casualidad como la de aquel día.

“Eso es bueno, profesora, aunque es una pena que no pueda disfrutar de esto con alguien más.” Lanzó el anzuelo esperando pescar. “Normalmente, todos los estudiantes estamos en un club para hacer actividades después de las clases, pero si no fuese el caso, sería un placer acompañarla.”

“No te preocupes, a veces sí que tengo compañía.” Había picado. Dimitri no pudo esconder una media sonrisa triunfadora mientras escuchaba lo que quería oír. “Edelgard viene a veces a verme, parece que le gusta la escalada. ¿Qué te parece intentarlo también algún día?”

“Vaya, _¿has visto esto?_ Dimitri Blaiddyd, ¿qué haces hablando con nuestra profesora y no en tu club de fútbol?” La mismísima Edelgard había aparecido detrás del chico en el peor momento, con ella delante, había perdido la ocasión para saber más. Estaba tan cerca…

Pero la realidad era otra. Había escuchado de boca de Caspar que el entrenamiento se había suspendido por la lesión del capitán. Sin embargo, ningún aviso a enfermería había sido reportado y, por lo tanto, a ella como presidenta del consejo de estudiantes, tampoco. De nuevo dejó a un lado la actividad extraescolar para comprobar ella misma si lo que había escuchado era verdad. Su sexto sentido le dio la razón al encontrar a Byleth y Dimitri hablando donde a esa hora no había nadie. Sabía de sobra de qué era capaz, no podía perder el tiempo esperando a que consiguiese lo que deseaba.

Ceja arqueada, se enfrentó con la mirada por mucha diferencia de altura que hubiese, su rivalidad venía de años atrás, arraigada por los negocios de sus familias. Que hubiese aprovechado que Byleth estaba sola para entrometerse en algo que no era asunto suyo, solo le enfurecía, y era difícil de ocultar. Ahora que había conseguido el valor suficiente para comenzar su relación con ella, nadie se lo estropearía.

“Ah, pues no, hoy no.” No había pensado en nada que decir, seguro que notaba que estaba dudando. “¿Qué hay de ti? No está bien que alguien tan respetado como tú se pasee por la academia teniendo obligaciones.”

Edelgard soltó una carcajada que anunciaba lo peor para Dimitri.

“De no ser por ti, estaría entrenando también, pero al escuchar que te habías lesionado, fui rápidamente a buscarte. ¡¿Saber lo preocupada que me tenías?! Pero…” Ladeando la cabeza, fijó sus ojos violetas en las pierdas del chico. “Veo que era un rumor falso, estás perfectamente. ¿No deberías decírselo a tu equipo?”

Invadido por la vergüenza, Dimitri no tuvo nada más que decir. Echó un último vistazo a la maestra que observaba sin entender nada antes de marcharse pisando con fuerza. Edelgard se había salido con la suya, pero solo por esa vez.

Para cuando la joven estudiante había perdido ya de vista a su rival, dejó pasar unos segundos hasta que tiró del brazo de Byleth hacia el interior del gimnasio. La respiración agitada de la menor por el reciente enfrentamiento solo hacía entender menos a su pareja, que parecía estar ocultando a ambas de no sabía qué. Con ambas manos sobre la pared y Edelgard encerrada justo delante, podía ver las facciones de su novia sin que pudiese esconderse. Le gustaba verla sonrojada, también cuando era seria como un momento atrás. Agradecía que Dimitri que en cierto modo hubiese ayudado a estar así ahora.

“¿Puedo besarte?”

“¡¿Por qué preguntas eso?!” Gritó sin darse cuenta, mirando al suelo como el día en el que se declaró. “La respuesta es evidente…” Nada en el mundo quería más que un beso de ella.

Ahora que nadie las veía, podía dejar de ser alumna y profesora, no tenían que fingir para nadie. Con solo tres días saliendo, los deseos de pasar tiempo juntas se hacían insoportables, así que disfrutarían de ese pequeño regalo que se había presentado sin preverlo.

Ambas conformes, aunque una más avergonzada que otra, se acercaron hasta acabar con la distancia que les separaba. Un beso cálido que calmó a la de menor altura, que ahora había pasado las manos por el cuello ajeno afianzando la unión. Después de ese, fueron otros muchos besos los que se sucedieron, el riesgo también atraía, salirse de las normas en ese romance peligroso lo hacía más real que ningún otro.

¿Hasta cuándo podría durar algo tan idílico y expuesto?


	10. Luna Creciente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth y Edelgard continúan encontrándose cada tarde, tomando las precauciones necesarias para no ser vistas. El tiempo que pasan juntas se hace corto, no siendo conscientes de la hora, solo del momento.
> 
> Después de despedirse bajo la luna y Edelgard emprender el camino a su habitación, se encontrará con quien hasta hacía solo unos meses era su novia, Hilda. Aún hay algo pendiente entre ellas que debe solucionarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Día 10: "Todo lo que quería."
> 
> Este es mi proyecto para el Fictober 2020, ¡muchas gracias a todo el que se interese por la historia! Si te ha gustado, me haría muy feliz recibir tu kudo y/o comentario al final del capítulo para saberlo.

Byleth extendió la mano derecha, lo que aprovechó Edelgard para posar la suya encima. Ambas disfrutaban la compañía de la otra en silencio. Muchas eran las veces en las que la conversación se acababa sin iniciarse otra. Lo que al principio era un momento incómodo para la chica albina, terminó siendo algo normal y agradable cuando tomaron confianza durante su primera semana de relación.

“Mi mano es más grande.” Comentó Byleth moviendo los dedos que rozaban con los de su novia.

“Eso es porque eres más alta, no es mi culpa.”

“Lo sé, pero es divertido.”

“¿Te divierte que sea más baja que tú?” Edelgard resopló, apartando la mirada. “Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo.”

“Pero me parece bonito, así es más fácil entrelazar mi mano con la tuya.” Terminó por confesar la profesora, lo que provocó el sonrojo de la otra que, de nuevo había puesto sus ojos en ella e hizo lo propio para comprobar la afirmación, entrelazando los dedos en una unión fuerte.

“¿Hay algo más que te guste de mí por ser más baja? Solo le veo problemas, de no ser por mi carácter, nadie me respetaría tanto.” Buscando escuchar algo bueno, inició un juego sin saberlo. Byleth había estado sintiéndose más y más atraída por su novia durante la semana que llevaban saliendo. Dar por válidas sus emociones dieron rienda suelta a sentimientos sin importarle nada más que a quien tenía ahora a su lado sobre la colchoneta.

“Creo que es más fácil abrazarte, también me gusta cuando te pones de puntillas para alcanzarme y besarme… ¡Ah, y cuando te sonrojas justo como ahora!”

“No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan sincera sin sentir vergüenza, yo me moriría…” De nuevo desvió la mirada, tapando con su mano libre parte de la cara.

“Porque me gusta decirte cosas así y que las sepas, y ver cómo reaccionas solo lo hace mejor.” Por su parte, se había tumbado de lado para poder verla con más facilidad. Extendiendo el brazo, acarició la mejilla de Edelgard, notándola suave al tacto. “Me gustaría abrazarte, ¿puedo?” Aunque la chica fuera su novia, tenía la costumbre de preguntar todo lo que quisiera hacer para no molestarla o incomodarla. Debía ser cuidadosa para proteger lo que tenían.

“… Nada te lo impide. Cerraste la puerta del gimnasio al llegar, nadie puede vernos. Y también…” Luchando con sus nervios, también se recolocó de lado en su parte de la colchoneta azul, apretando con algo más de fuerza la mano de Byleth. “También quiero abrazarte.”

Con la aprobación de Edelgard, Byleth pasó la mano por la cintura ajena, acercándola hasta notar su respiración cerca de su cuello, hacía cosquillas. Por su parte, la estudiante notaba que por besos y abrazos que compartieran, su corazón latía con la misma fuerza que la primera vez. De igual forma escuchaba el corazón de Byleth Eisner, lo que le tranquilizaba. Se sentía protegida en sus brazos, aunque fuera algo en secreto, aunque no pudiera contarle al mundo.

Se mantuvieron así durante un rato, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Edelgard quedó dormida, cansada de toda la semana, siendo observada por la aspirante a maestra. Ver su rostro tranquilo le tranquilizaba también a ella. Aunque era poco lo que sabía sobre su ahora pareja, tenía la sensación de cargaba con mucha responsabilidad sola, que todos esperaban algo de ella. Por suerte, nunca había tenido que pasar algo así, y deseaba apartarla también de esa presión. Quería preguntarle sobre su vida, muy diferente a la suya, saber más sobre esa pequeña sociedad dentro de esos muros, conocer más allá de su papel temporal como su profesora.

Para cuando ambas quisieron darse cuenta, la única luz que iluminaba el lugar era la de la luna.

“¿Cuándo me dormí…?” Desperezándose con torpeza, entreabrió los ojos regresando a la realidad. “Creo que deberías irte, se hizo tarde, tengo que volver a mi dormitorio.”  
“Sí, tienes razón. Me daba pena despertarte y se hizo de noche.”

Edelgard se atrevió a robarle un beso a Byleth antes del salir del gimnasio. Para que nadie les viera juntas, decidieron salir por separado. La estudiante miro a ambos lados para comprobar los alrededores. Desde lo lejos, terminó despidiéndose de su amor con una sonrisa antes de regresar a la zona de habitaciones. No podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba, era la protagonista viviendo un cuento que nunca creyó merecer. En cuestión de un mes, todo había dado un giro de 180 grados en su vida.

“Espera un momento, ¿qué haces a estas horas aún por el patio?”

Pero las ilusiones terminaban rápido. Cuando escuchó la reconocible voz de Hilda, Edelgard paró en seco buscando una respuesta. Su gesto dejó la felicidad a un lado para recuperar la seriedad que le caracterizaba. Arqueando una ceja, sabía cuál era su papel todavía en la academia, y su exnovia no sería una excepción.

“Estuve revisando la sala de esgrima, ¿y tú? No deberías estar aún por aquí.”

“Me dolía la cabeza, no podía seguir en mi dormitorio. Agh, tengo que explicarte todo.” El mero hecho de hablar con ella ya molestaba a Hilda, aún rencorosa.  
“Entonces sería mejor que fueras a enfermería, te darán algo para el dolor.”

Hilda entrecerró los ojos. Hresvelg siempre tenía respuesta para todo, encontrarse con ella fue lo peor que le podría haber pasado para calmar sus molestias. Su semana había sido larga y aburrida, tampoco había podido pasar tiempo con Marianne, que había tenido que regresar a casa por un asunto familiar del que no le dio explicaciones, eso le hizo dudar de su confianza.

Flashbacks se mezclaban uno tras otro, recordando la noche en la que otra casualidad les hizo comenzar a salir. Ahora se odiaban, más que antes. Nada en el mundo podía cambiar ese sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho y le ahogaba. Y, sin embargo, a la otra parte parecía no importarle nada.

“¿Por qué…?”

“Por que cuando te sientes mal, tienes que ir a que te re…”

“¡No, no hablo de eso! Maldita sea.” La situación le superó, se sentía violenta, tenían cuentas pendientes que ninguna de las dos había decidido cerrar.

“No te entiendo, Hilda.” Desconcertada, estaba recibiendo ese ataque de histeria de frente, sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar. Sabía que la de cabello rosa aún le odiaba por la forma en que acabaron, y en cierto modo también sentía rechazo por ella.

“¡Solo quiero que me respondas! ¿Por qué rompimos? ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? … ¿Por qué te olvidaste tan rápido de mí?” Las preguntas se amontonaban, así como las lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos.

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil suspiró, ahora lo veía todo más claro. El tiempo atrás en el que eran más que simples estudiantes, tuvieron escrita su sentencia de muerte desde el inicio, era sabido por ambas, aunque no quisieran admitirlo.

“Era imposible, Hilda. Discutíamos por todo, nunca estábamos de acuerdo en nada.”

“Pero eso era algo normal en nosotras, nunca iba a más, ¡no era de verdad!”

“Sin embargo, escuchar tu desinterés por las injusticias de las que nosotras también tenemos culpa… Eso me abrió los ojos.” Recordar aquello ensombreció el rostro de Edelgard que, durante los meses siguientes a romper, estuvo planteando más seriamente sus ideales.

“Solo te dije que era algo que no tenía que ver con nosotras todavía. Aún somos estudiantes, cuando heredemos las empresas de nuestras familias, ya lo gestionaremos.”

“No te importará, como tampoco te importa ahora. Algo que no puedes ver, no te interesa. ¿Lo ves? Nada ha cambiado.”  
“No, no es eso… Edel, escúchame.”

“No me llames de nuevo así.”

Hilda Goneril quedó petrificada con el desprecio en sus últimas palabras. Todo estaba perdido, nada haría que se reconciliaran, ahora ya sabía que no. Las lágrimas cayeron finalmente por sus mejillas, sorbiendo por la nariz y mirando al suelo, como una niña pequeña.

“Lo siento, de verdad. Pero ahora tienes a Marianne, ella te dará lo que yo no pude.” Se sentía culpable por haber sido tan directa, aún apreciaba a la chica que alguna vez fue su pareja, aunque no despertara sentimientos de amor. “Te acompañaré a tu habitación, yo me iba también.” Suavizó su tono, no tenía sentido remover más el pasado.

Pasó la mano por el hombro ajeno, que se encogía sin dejar de llorar. Se mantuvieron todo el camino en silencio, ya no había nada más que decir. Por suerte, a esas horas no había nadie por los pasillos que pudiera preguntar o querer entrometerse. Tan solo quería reconfortarla, no le deseaba nada malo.

“¿Todavía me odias?” Preguntó al llegar al dormitorio de la chica, soltando su agarre.

“Creo que sí, no lo sé, es confuso.” Avergonzada por su aspecto, le dio la espalda dispuesta a entrar ya, debía recomponerse.

“¡Espera!” En un acto de impulso, Hresvelg la abrazó por la espalda, algo completamente fuera de lugar, aunque quien lo recibió no lo rechazó. Esa era la despedida que necesitaron todo este tiempo. Ahora solo serían compañeras durante los últimos meses de estudiantes que les quedaba.

“Gracias… Supongo que esto fue _todo lo que quería_ , pero el orgullo ganó.” Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta. 

Edelgard estaba sobrecogida de regreso a su habitación, el revuelo repentino le dejó mareada. Ahora solo tenía que llegar y descansar.

“Pst.” Se escuchó por el pasillo sin encontrar a nadie.

“Pst, Edelgard.” ¿Había alguien a esas horas? La estudiante revisó a ambos lados, alguien le estaba gastando una broma. Decidió ignorarlo y abrir la puerta para entrar al cuarto, lo que aprovechó quien le llamaba para colarse de un salto.

“PERO QUÉ…”

Byleth tapó le tapó la boca para evitar que gritara, acto seguido ella misma cerró la puerta con cuidado. Ahora le debía una explicación antes de dejarle hablar.

“Las puertas estaban cerradas cuando quise irme, si me viesen aún en Garreg Mach, me expulsarían. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?”


	11. Cicatrices del Pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No quedaba otra opción para Byleth que la de ocultarse durante la noche en el dormitorio de Edelgard. Si era descubierta, le expulsarían de inmediato como maestra.
> 
> Esta situación tan repentina ayudará a que ambas pasen el tiempo contando cómo han sido sus vidas, removiendo momentos amargos sobre todo para la futura heredera del Grupo Adrestia. Por suerte, ya no estará sola con su dolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 - Día 11: "Te lo dije."
> 
> Este es mi proyecto para el Fictober 2020, ¡muchas gracias a todo el que se interese por la historia! Si te ha gustado, me haría muy feliz recibir tu kudo y/o comentario al final del capítulo para saberlo.

“Como te pillen aquí nos expulsarán a las dos.”

“Lo sé, por eso he venido después de intentar mi plan A: saltar la verja.”

“¡Eso es aún peor!”

Mano a la frente llevó Edelgard, sin ser capaz de creer todo lo que en una tarde había ocurrido. Una montaña rusa de emociones que pasaban por la completa felicidad, la melancolía o la sorpresa. Ella, una estudiante modelo debía lidiar con este desliz fuera de sus cálculos.

“¿Crees que alguien podría haberte visto?”

“No lo creo…” La profesora se sentó sobre la cama, haciendo memoria sobre su recorrido hacia la puerta y su retirada a tiempo. Durante todo ese tiempo, estuvo con sus cinco sentidos puestos por si escuchase algún ruido que delatase a un mirón. “Al ir vestida de negro, pude camuflarme bien hasta llegar al edificio de los dormitorios. Además, te vi con esta chica… Hilda, ¿verdad? Por un momento pensé en salir de mi escondite tras la columna, me dio bastante pena, ¿qué pasó?”

Edelgard, aún de pie, optó por dejar salir un suspiro antes de responder. Aún no se había recompuesto después de esa simbólica despedida. Sin embargo, Byleth merecía saber la verdad.

“Hilda fue mi primera pareja, aunque más que eso, éramos rivales irreconciliables, algo extraño y que duró poco. Aún me guardaba rencor, pero estaba demasiado ocupada y no lo supe hasta que lo tuve de frente.” Explicó en tono apagado. A pesar de todo, había sido alguien importante que le había hecho reafirmar la persona que deseaba ser en un futuro. “Ahora no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero era mi responsabilidad consolarla.”

Byleth escuchó en silencio lo que la chica le confió. Aunque había preguntas que quería hacer, era suficiente así.

“Eres buena persona, Edel.” Respondió dejando ver una cálida sonrisa, a lo cual la albina reaccionó ruborizándose, no esperando que le llamase acortando su nombre. “Creo que a cada uno le lleva su tiempo superar cosas del pasado. Pero ven, ven, no te quedes ahí, por favor.” No era momento para hablar de cosas tristes. La de tonificados brazos quería tomar su error como una oportunidad para estar más tiempo con su novia, quitarle la tensión que parecía acumular siempre.

Por parte de Edelgard, se acercó hasta la profesora para quedarse sentada a su lado. Aunque no era lo que buscaba la otra, fue capaz de abrazarla con efusividad sin queja alguna por parte de la avergonzada estudiante. A su vez, también correspondió pasando sus brazos por la espalda ajena. Byleth era más grande que ella y, de algún modo, se sentía reconfortante recibir ese cariño por su parte.

“No te preocupes por lo de esta noche, mañana saldré temprano y no pasará nada. Ya es tarde, tampoco vendrá nadie a hablar contigo, según la normativa del centro, queda prohibido salir de los dormitorios después de las 10 de la noche.”

No fue hasta ese momento que Hresvelg no se percató de que pasaría toda una noche con Byleth, compartiendo cama, sin interrupciones ni posibles intrusos. Los nervios se hicieron notar, rompiendo la unión entre ambas antes de tiempo. Para su suerte, su pareja comenzaba a conocerla, y supo al instante qué se le pasaba por la cabeza.

“¿Te gustaría saber algo de mí? Hace unos días, Dimitri me preguntó por qué no he estudiado aquí siendo Jeralt mi padre, creyó que me habría aceptado.”

“Entonces… ¿Habrías sido estudiante dos cursos superiores a mí?” Cambiar la conversación a algo ameno, a pesar de que hubiese mencionado a Dimitri, quizás dejaba ver que la única intención de Eisner era estar juntas, de esta forma, hasta quedarse dormidas.

“¡Sí! A lo mejor habríamos sido amigas, ¿no crees?” Imaginar un pasado alternativo era divertido para la más mayor, no tanto para Edelgard, que de nuevo se quedó pensativa. 

“Pero con la muerte de mi madre, mi padre decidió alejarme de todo aquello que le recordaba a ella. Me contó que se conocieron siendo estudiantes de Garreg Mach.”

“Espera, ¿has dicho que tu madre…?” Que hubiese dicho tan natural un suceso tan dramático le sacó de su negatividad, ahora miraba fijamente a su novia.

“Fue un poco después de que yo naciera, así que no tengo ningún recuerdo de ella, no te preocupes. Jeralt supo ocupar el espacio que dejó, solo puedo estar agradecida, hasta logró ayudarme en la universidad, por eso estoy aquí… Y te he conocido.”

Tomando las manos de piel pálida de Edelgard, la joven se encontró con los ojos violetas que con preocupación le observaban. A pesar de que su chica no solía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos en público, había comprobado lo diferente que podía llegar a ser con confianza, eso le gustaba.

Byleth se acercó hasta su novia, dejando un beso suave sin soltar sus manos, que estaban sobre su propio regazo. Eso hizo que ésta aceptara que no importaba el lugar en el que estuvieran, todo era igual que cuando se tumbaban en la colchoneta del gimnasio. Igual que se había sincerado haciéndole conocedora del posiblemente suceso más triste de su vida, podía hacer lo mismo sin miedo a que fuera divulgado. Si era tan misteriosa en cuanto a su pasado, era por motivos de peso.

“La verdad es que yo sí tuve a mis padres de alguna manera, pero no como hubiese querido, estuvieron ausentes. Con ocho años me detectaron problemas de corazón, así que siempre fui considerada una niña débil que debían proteger como futura presidenta del Grupo Adrestia. Por eso mi padre aceptó el consejo de mi tío y me llevaron al mejor hospital del mundo para cortar de raíz el problema.” Edelgard hizo una pausa, recordar todos esos días le dejaban un nudo en la garganta. Byleth le escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpir algo que sabía que era importante. “Estuve ingresada en el hospital Fhirdiad desde los nueve años hasta los doce, todo para esperar un donante, pues mi corazón estaba a punto de pararse, o eso me dijo mi tío.”

“¿Y lo encontraste?”

“Sí, me sometieron a varias operaciones para que todo funcionara bien el resto de mi vida. Pero el hospital era solitario, frío y deprimente. Nadie vino a verme, dediqué el tiempo a leer y ver películas. Supongo que ahora soy quien soy por todo lo que vi y leí en ese tiempo.” Echando su cuerpo hacia a atrás, quedó tumbada sobre la cama, con la vista puesta en el techo blanco, igual que el del lugar en el que tantos meses pasó. “Al final regresé a casa para continuar con la recuperación, de nuevo encerrada en casa día tras día y recibiendo educación de profesores particulares por miedo a que me pasara algo si me relacionaba con otros niños… Era el tesoro de todos, no podía morir.”

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Byleth sabía que aún había mucho por contar, pero escuchar que Edelgard había pasado por algo tan duro sola, le hizo querer abrazarla y no soltarla jamás, por todas esas muestras de afecto que no recibió cuando más lo necesitaba.

Pero antes de eso, la chica desabotonó su camisa, dejando ver parte de la pronunciada cicatriz que le habían dejado esas cirugías. Era su vergüenza y su recuerdo de mantenerse firme con lo que quería hacer en el tiempo que le fuera posible.

“Esta marca estará conmigo siempre.”

El dolor en sus palabras solo reflejaba lo mucho que llevaba a sus espaldas.

“ _Te lo dije_ , Edel, eres buena persona.” Respondió entonces su novia. “Pero la vida no ha sido buena contigo, por eso seré como esa cicatriz…” Comenzó a decir acostándose a su lado, pasando la punta de sus dedos por la zona con delicadeza. También el tono de voz era suave, casi un susurro que solo su pareja podía escuchar. “Me quedaré contigo para siempre, no cargues con esto tú sola.”

Escuchar eso llenó los ojos violetas de lágrimas que terminaron mojando las sábanas. En el silencio de la noche, tras apagar la luz, Edelgard por fin durmió sin pesadillas, protegida del mundo en los brazos de aquella que más amaba.


End file.
